hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitarbeiterstab
Der Mitarbeiterstab von CD Projekt RED vom Computerspiel The Witcher. Die Mitarbeiter von CD Projekt RED bedanken sich bei ihren Ehepartnern, Familien und Freunden für deren beharrliche Unterstützung, Einsicht und Glauben in diesem Projekt. * Game vision: Michał Kiciński * Project lead: Jacek Brzeziński * Head of art: Adam Badowski * Head of Production: Maciej Miąsik * CEO of the Studio: Adam Kiciński Produktion * Assistant Producer: Tomasz Gop * Asset Production Manager: Danuta Sienkowska * Production Coordinators: Arkadiusz Trojanowski, Paweł Miłkowski * Executive Assistant / Production: Maja Konkol * Special Acknowledgements: Ryszard Chojnowski Design * Chief Designer: Michał Madej * Lead Story Design: Artur Ganszyniec * Dialogue: Sebastian Stępień * Additional Dialogue: Marcin Blacha * Story Designs / Scripters: ** Marcin Blacha ** Karol "Leim" Kowalczyk ** Katarzyna "Thilnen" Kuczyńska ** Michał Madej ** Jarosław Oziemblewski ** Konrad "SeRp" Tomaszkiewicz * English Translation: Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz * Lead Gameplay Design: Maciej Szcześnik * Gameplay Designs / Scripters: ** Jacek Brzeziński ** Marcin "Tagorn" Janiszewski ** Mateusz "TnZ" Kanik ** Michał Madej ** Konrad "SeRp" Tomaszkiewicz ** Marek Ziemak * Game Concept: ** Adam Badowski ** Jacek Brzeziński ** Ryszard Chojnowski ** Artur Ganszyniec ** Maciej Jurewicz ** Jacek Komuda ** Michał Madej ** Maciej Szcześnik Qualitätssicherung * QA Lead: Jakub "Ozzie" Styliński * Test Coordinators: ** Andrzej Bućko ** Maciej "Scaflok" Mach ** Franciszek Różnowicz ** Paweł Wysłowski * Tester: ** Tomasz "TeeGee" Grochowiak ** Marcin Makowski ** Grzegorz "Popey" Powalski ** Joanna "Etriel" Radomska ** Piotr Szymański ** Konrad "SeRp" Tomaszkiewicz ** Filip "Slaveous" Turczyński ** Karol Zajączkowski ** Marek Ziemak * Beta Tester: ** Kacper Choromański ** Marcin Jerzak ** Adam Kamiński ** Michał Lewandowski ** Zbigniew Wafflard * Special Acknowledgements: Paweł Czoppa PR & Marketing * Marketing Manager: Jerzy Cichocki * PR Manager: Łukasz "Dziadu" Mach * PR für North America: Tom Ohle - Evolve PR * PR Fachkräfte: Michał Balaszczuk, Joanna Kobylecka, Piotr Panasewicz * Web Programmierer: Jan Molak * Marketing Artists: Benedykt Szneider, Sylwia Żółkiewska * Spielführer: Marcin Batylda, Jan Giemza * Handbuch: ** Robert Dąbrowski ** Paweł "Grinsen" Dobosz ** Bartłomiej Gaweł ** Maja Konkol ** Maciej "Scaflok" Mach ** Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz Verwaltung * Administrative Manager: Agnieszka Wasilewska * Administrative Specialist: Agnieszka Dziubek * Administrative Assistant: Karolina Grochowska Geschäftsverkehr * Marcin Iwiński * Artur Sawka Finanzwesen * Piotr Nielubowicz * Robert Wesołowski Buchhaltung * Ewa Chrzanowska * Katarzyna Janaszkiewicz * Aneta Magiera * Edyta Wakuła IT * Krzysztof "Biniek" Bińkowski * Jakub "Rejf" Cierpka * Tomasz "Vilein" Skiba Rechtsabteilung * Lou Budzyn * Krystian Janik * Wojciech Machała * Patrick Sweeney * Krzysztof Święcicki Besondere Danksagung * Michael Kandel * Adam Oldakowski * Patrick Sweeney Danksagung * Sylwia Błaszczak * Kinga Błaszczak * Aleksandra Cwalina * Jeremi Czyżewski * Andrzej Dąbrowski * Kinga Dierzewicz * Bartosz Gulik * Maciej Gutkowski * Jedrzej Ilukowicz * Adam Jędrzejewski * Małgorzata Kalinowska * Krzysztof Kieszkowski * Mateusz Kokot * Witold Kozłowski * Ewa Krzeczkowska * Witold Kulczycki * Urszula Luta * Adam Łojek * Tomasz Nidecki * Piotr Niklas * Michał Nowak * Szymon Pepliński * Jakub Rebelka * Michał Rzepnikowski * Małgorzata Syczewska * Ewa Szczerbik * Maciej Winnicki * Damian Wojnowski * Andrzej Wójcicki * Anna Zawacka * Anna Zawiślińska * Mieszko Zieliński * Tomasz Ziemiański * Marcin Żmudzki The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Projektleitung * Maciej Szcześnik Produktion * Arkadiusz Trojanowski * Maciej Miąsik * Paweł Miłkowski * Karolina Grochowska Entwicklung Story Designs / Scripters * Artur Ganszyniec * Maciej Szcześnik * Paweł Wysłowski Grafik * Adam Badowski * Lucjan Więcek * Bartłomiej Gaweł * Piotr Chomiak * Piotr Janiszewski * Piotr Żyła * Damian Bajowski * Marian Chomiak * Paweł Mielniczuk * Marcin Błaszczak * Tomasz "kurt_hectic" Polit * Łukasz Ziobrowski * Patryk Brzozowski Music & Sound * Adam Skorupa Programmierung * Maciej "Than" Czerwonka * Maciej Siniło * Daniel Sadowski * Arkadiusz Sito * Michał "Slovian" Słapa * Tomasz Wójcik * Andrzej Mędrycki * Tomasz Majcherczyk * Adam Cichocki Lokalisierung * Arkadiusz Trojanowski * Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz * Mateusz Waryszak PR & Marketing * Paweł Feldman * Łukasz "Dziadu" Mach * Zbigniew Wafflard * Tom Ohle * Jan Molak * Dariusz Barańczuk * Paweł Majak * Benedykt Szneider * Dorota Grzeszkiewicz * Karol Zajączkowski Qualitätssicherung * Maciej "Scaflok" Mach * Paweł Wysłowski * Franciszek Rożnowicz * Marcin Jerzak * Karol Zajączkowski * Joanna Radomska * Piotr Szymański * Magdalena Sobczak-Kozdra * Marcin Trojanowski * Przemysław Wójcik * Jędrzej Mróz * Łukasz Szczepankowski * Bazyli Batko * Paweł Kowalewski * Michał Chobot * Piotr Skaliński * Marek Górczyński * Dominik Kosiorek * Tobiasz Magadzia * Filip Turczyński * QA Manager: Guillaume Rambourg * QA Specialist: Elżbieta Pustuł * Tester: ** Jablonski Krzysztof ** Przemek Sulkowski ** Lukasz Chorek ** Marcin Kowalski ** Artur Skoczek ** Maciej Litwiniec ** Hubert Jadczak ** Michal Wielebski "Price of Neutrality" und "Side Effects" * Projektleitung: Mateusz Kanik * Entwicklung: ** Katarzyna Kuczyńska ** Marcin Janiszewski ** Jarosław Oziemblewski ** Sebastian Stępień ** Marcin Blacha ** Piotr Szymański ** Adam Skorupa ** Lucjan Więcek ** Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz ** Katarzyna Blacha CD Projekt Lokalisierung Zentrale * Managing Director: Aleksandra Cwalina * Business Development Manager: Dominika Szulc-Lewandowska * Localization Manager & Coordinator: Marcin Bartkiewicz * QA Specialists: Łukasz Wątroba, Elżbieta Pustuł * QA Assistant: Jan Piotrowski * Lead Testers: ** Marek Przyjemski ** Przemysław Sulkowski ** Krzysztof Jabłoński * Testers: ** Błażej Jóźwik ** Michał Słupecki ** Artur Skoczek ** Maciej Dobrodziej ** Grzegorz Kohorewicz ** Dominik Rzeźnicki ** Michał Jędrzejewski ** Michał Wielebski ** Wojciech Krukowski ** Mateusz Dybiec ** Arkadiusz Pawłowski ** Karol Falak ** Grzegorz Roszkowski ** Krzysztof Kuberski ** Adam Pokora ** Karol Jasik ** Jakub Kowalczyk ** Klaudia Pokój ** Jarosław Sułecki ** Maciej Litwiniec ** Mikołaj Szenk ** Arkadiusz Szczytowski ** Łukasz Chorek ** Marcin Kowalski ** Hubert Jadczak ** Marcin Ziejewski * Übersetzung und Bearbeitung: ** Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz ** Maria Frączek ** Anna Snarska ** Paweł Krawczonek ** Błażej Kubacki ** Bartosz Lewandowski ** Marcin Nastarzewski * zusätzliche Übersetzer: ** Marcin Bartkiewicz (Hex) ** Grząślewicz Tomasz ** Agata Jakubiec ** Adam Maciejewski ** Mariusz Stępień ** Wojciech Gatys * Editors: ** Sande Chen, writer ** Anne Toole, writer ** Steve Ince ** Hartmut Laepple ** Anya Ezevskaya ** Joanna Karaplis ** Adam Foster ** Piotr Burzykowski (LocWorks) ** Paweł Pisarzewski * Additional Editors: ** Marcin Bartkiewicz (Hex) ** Olena Andrzejewska ** Artur Jachacy ** Kamil Juljański ** Justyna Szejba ** Marcin Wronikowski ** Kuba Żywko (Hex) * Berater Lokalierung: ** Piotr Burzykowski (LocWorks) ** Paweł Pisarzewski * Technical Support: Paweł Czoppa * US Voice Recordings: Outsource Media UK * Voice Director: Mark Estdale * Sound Editor: Mike Timm 3D Brigade Hungary Kft. - Mitarbeiter * Executive Producer: Tamas Daubner * Producer: Balázs Kálvin * 3D Brigade Art Supervisor: Péter Szücsy * Artists: ** Andor Kollár ** András Kapolcsi ** Csaba Baity ** Csaba Molnár ** Csaba Vékony ** Gábor Balla ** János Tujner ** Morozan Miha ** Péter Szücsy ** Szabolcs Mátéfy Bravo Interactive - Mitarbeiter * CEO/President: Alexander Kot * Art Director: Alexander Zayets * Senior Artist: Alexey Zayets * 2D/3D Artists: ** Yulia Solovyova ** Natalia Balabukha ** Irina Levanova ** Anna Platash ** Ivan Vavilov ** Natalia Simonenko ** Lidia Golubeva ** Oleg Velikiy ** Katerina Isaeva Aerohills www.aerohills.com – Texturen Charaktere * Art Director / Projektleiter: Oleksiy Honcharov * Artists: ** Natalya Kaluzhnaya ** Nataliya Balaban ** Irina Ponamarchuk ** Sergey Rostov Animazoo Europe - Motion Capture * Technical Director: Maurice L Kadaoui * MoCap Operator: François Deloffre Metricminds - Motion Capture * MoCap Operator / Cleanup: Philipp "Bonsai" Helzle * Set Runner / Cleanup: Cornelius "Corni" Pflüger * Motion Editor: Sebo Lesik * Motion Capture Supervisor / Motion Editor: Rudolf "Rudi" Diogo Klumpp Detalion Art - Generic levels, Placeables * Robert Ożóg * Łukasz Pisarek * Danuta Sienkowska * Wiesław Budzik * Adam Borkowski * Mirosław Warchoł * Teresa Kosiba * Bartłomiej Ślęzak * Grzegorz Baran * Mirosław Ślęzak FreeMind - Items, Placeables * Projektleiter: Rafał Krzywda * Artists: ** Bartek Sutor ** Krzysztof Krzyścin ** Paweł Pluta ** Artur Bobek Platige Image - Cinematics * Director: Tomasz Bagiński * Executive Producer: Marcin Kobylecki * 2D Artists: ** Damian Bajowski ** Michał Dziekan ** Krzysztof Fornalczyk ** Krzysztof Kamrowski ** Rafał Wojtunik * 3D Artists: ** Maciek Jackiewicz ** Arkadiusz Jurcan ** Szymon Kaszuba ** Jakub Knapik ** Grzegorz Krysik ** Szymon Kuśmierczyk ** Sławek Latos ** Damian Nenow ** Radosław Nowakowski ** Kamil Pohl ** Andrzej Sykut ** Selim Sykut ** Marcin Waśko * Character Animation: ** Emil Drozda ** Michał Hrydziuszko ** Łukasz Kubiński ** Grzegorz Kukuś ** Zbigniew Lenard ** Andrzej Zawada * TD: Bartek Opatowiecki * R&D: Łukasz Sobisz and Adam Wierzchowski * Compositing: ** Maciek Jackiewicz ** Adam Janeczek ** Krzysztof Kamrowski ** Marcin Pazera ** Andrzej Sykut ** Selim Sykut * Stunts: Maciek Kwiatkowski and Paweł Pliszka * IT: Piotr Gętka and Tomasz Kruszona * Music: Paweł Błaszczak and Adam Skorupa * Sound FX: Adam Skorupa * Edit: Andrzej Dąbrowski Published by Atari Atari Europe * Senior Producer EU: John Mamais * Associate Producer EU: Raphaël Boyon * Localisation Manager: Ludovic Bony * Localisation Project Manager: Franck Genty * Localisation Technical Consultant: Didier Flipo * VP Europe Distribution Operations: Christophe Delanoy * Printed Materials Manager: Caroline Fauchille * Printed Materials Project Manager: Sandrine Dubois * Copywriter: Vincent Hattenberger * Supply Chain Director: Alain Fourcaud * Manufacturing Coordinators: ** Mike Shaw ** Jean Grenouiller ** Elise Pierrel ** Delphine Doncieux * Planning Project Manager: Sophie Wibaux * Sales Administration Manager: Anne-Sophie Barale * Game Evaluation Service Manager: Jean Yves Lapasset * Game Analysts: ** Jocelyn Cioffi ** Andre Bermudez * Quality Director: Ludovic Bony * Quality Control Project Manager: Olivier Robin * Certification Project Manager: Claire McGowan * Engineering Project Manager: Stéphane Entéric * Engineering Project Manager: Emeric Polin * Engineering Services Expert: Pascal Guillen * Enzyme Testing Labs: ** Guillaume Jolicoeur ** Virginia Boyero ** Mike Fisher ** Paul André Renaud * Vice President, Brand Management Worldwide Publishing: Cyril Voiron * Senior Brand Manager: Benoit Auguin * Assistant Brand Manager: Arnaud Staebler * European Web Manager: Renaud Marin * Web Coordination Manager: Véronique Salmeron-Grenot * European Communications Manager: John Tyrell * PR Executive: Melissa Claire Kedward * Local Marketing Team: ** Linda Duchaussoy, France ** Fabio Cerrutti, Italy ** Pablo Tamargo Sitges, Spain ** Frieder Bartussek, Germany ** Ben Walker, UKÂ ** Nico Deleu, Benelux ** Chris Altiparmakis, Greece ** Raelene Knowles, Australia ** Jenni Sten, Nordic ** Noam Weisberg, Israel ** Leesa Byrne, Australia * Special thanks to: Alexandre Enklaar European Brand Manager Atari USA * Producer: Todd Slepian * VP, Business Development & Worldwide Publishing: Robert Stevenson * Vice President of Production: Hudson Piehl * QA Project Lead: Paul Philips * Manager of Publishing Support: Ezequiel "Chuck" Nunez * Manager Compatibility and Engineering Services: Dave Strang * Senior Compatibility Analyst: Chris McQuinn * Compatibility Analyst: Patricia-Jean Cody * Customer Relations Manager: Brennen Vega * Customer Support Representative: James Giambrone * Product Manager: Annmarie Gatti * Marketing Coordinator: Ifeoma Obi * Web Designer: John Kauderer * Public Relations Manager: Alissa Bell * Digital Media Specialist: Paul Boren * Digital Media Specialist: Omar Shakir * Senior Manager Strategic Relations: Cecelia Munoz Atari Asia Pacific * Managing Director, Atari Asia Pacific: Gerard Noonan * Localisation Producer, Asia: Paul Motion * Localisation Testers: Jerry Sun, Cynthia Tsang * General Manager, Atari Taiwan: William Wang * Product Manager, Atari Taiwan: James Chi * Product Manager, Atari Taiwan: Grace Yuan * Traditional Chinese Translation: Julian Huang Aurora 2007 Engine * This Game was created using the BioWare Aurora Engine. © 1997-2004 BioWare Corp. All rights reserved. BioWare, the BioWare Aurora Engine and the BioWare logo are trademarks of BioWare Corp. * Uses Karma Physics Engine. RenderWare is a registered trademark of Canon Inc. Portions of this software are copyright 1998-2003 Criterion Software Ltd. and its Licensors. * Uses Bink Video. Copyright © 1997-2007 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. * Uses Miles Sound System. Copyright © 1991-2008 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. * Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree technology. © 2001-2004 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved. * Uses Lua 5.0. Lua code copyright © 1994-2007 Lua.org, PUC-Rio. * Uses FreeType Library. Portions of this software are copyright © 1996-2004 The FreeType Project (www.freetype.org). All rights reserved. * Uses Loki Library. Portions of the Loki Library copyright © 2001 by Andrei Alexandrescu. * Uses Annosoft Text Based Lipsync Engine Library Copyright © 2002-2006 Annosoft, LLC. All rights reserved. Kategorie:Mitwirkende, Mitarbeiter en:Game credits